


With The Pain Of It

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach, CSI: NY, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), St Trinian's (2007), St Trinian's - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all relationships are all sunshine and roses. There are moments of pain, moments of heartache and heartbreak. Sometimes they're fleeting, sometimes they're permanent. And sometimes they are the end of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Pain Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiscanbegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/gifts), [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [bondiyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondiyang/gifts).



> This is a collection of rather angsty drabbles I've written for a variety of relationships in many different fandoms. Most of these are old but a few of them are new.

  
**Will It Be Enough?**  
Sherlock  
_John Watson/Mary Morstan_   


He was faced with a conundrum. He loved Mary. Loved her with all his heart. He had felt that after Sarah, after he drifted along from one lover to the next, after Sherlock’s fall, there was no way he’d ever settle down. There was no woman who would ever understand, not completely. So having Mary come into his life had been a surprise and a blessing and he had never been so thankful for her. But he could tell that there was something about her that was a little…off.

Of course, there was something off about him, too.

But with her, it was like she was keeping a piece of herself hidden away. There was more to Mary Morstan then she let be seen, more beneath the surface. He wasn’t sure she’d ever let him find out more. And, frankly, he was fine with that. He loved what he saw, and if she needed to keep secrets then she could keep them. He had his own, he understood.

But would it be enough to love her? When the secrets came out, as they inevitably would, would he still be able to love her? That was the question, he supposed. Was his love strong enough to withstand whatever it was she had hidden deep in her past, whatever dead bodies she had in her closet? He hoped it was. He prayed it was. Because he loved her, and he didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t think he could bear it.

  
**What It All Means**  
Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries  
_Jack Robinson/Phryne Fisher_   


The message from Hugh, about the accident…his heart had stopped. The idea that Phryne had been in an accident, that she was lying dead along the side of the road, the victim of reckless driving of some sort or another had killed him. He’d felt a part of him wither inside at the idea that the bright and effervescent Phryne Fisher was no longer in the world.

And then to get to the scene, to find that no, it was another woman, that Phryne was alive and well, he was so grateful, so relieved, and so very very _angry_. The anger surprised him. It was anger at her, anger at him, anger at the situation… It was all he could do to get through the day, get back to his office and get to his trusty bottle of alcohol.

As he had each sip, he thought to himself that it all could have gone so much worse. He could have lost her, he could have lost her for good, and she made light of it. Did she not understand? Did she not understand just how much she meant to him, how important she was to him? No, he realized as he took yet another sip. No, because he was a coward. Because he didn’t tell her. Because he knew if he did, things would change, and he wasn’t sure she was ready for that change yet. And maybe he wasn’t either.

  
**A Reminder Of What Had Been**  
Once Upon A Time  
_Daniel/Regina Mills_   


She had done it. Daniel was gone, forever. She had granted his request and ended the pain of what Dr. Whale had done. Or rather, what Frankenstein had done. She had gotten rid of Frankenstein’s monster, because truthfully, that was what Daniel had become.

She clutched onto the ring he had given her tightly, so tightly she knew it was going to leave an imprint in her hand. She could feel the stone biting into her palm but she didn’t care. Tears were coursing down her cheeks and this pain she felt in her hand was something to concentrate on so she didn’t fall to pieces. She couldn’t, not just yet. She was thankful Charming wasn’t there, so very thankful. She didn’t need his pity, and it was also good that Henry wasn’t there. She didn’t want her son to see her like this.

Slowly the tears stopped streaming as much, and she loosened her grip on the ring. She still held it in her palm, but really, that wasn’t enough. She let go of the ring and went for the chain around her neck, undoing the clasp. Then she slid the ring off the chain and put it on her finger. There was no need to hide it now, no need to not wear it. Yes, he was gone, and before he had left he had been something that wasn’t her beloved Daniel, but this ring would keep him close to her in her heart, and she would wear it proudly from now on.

  
**What About Us?**  
CSI: NY  
_Don Flack, Jr./Jessica Angell_   


He couldn't even be seen in public with her because she'd freak out about running into someone they knew, and it was driving him nuts. He knew it was time to lay out all the cards on the table and tell her how he really felt about the way their relationship was going.

But he didn't get the chance. She told him that IAB knew about them. Had he been in a better mood at the time and not so pre-occupied with the idea of losing his badge he would have realized that this was something that did not sit well with her, but he'd more or less brushed it off. And he was paying for it now.

"Look, Jess..."

"Don't, Don, all right?" She held up her hand. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Well, I do."

"And I don't." She pushed the door closed a little more, and he knew he should have gotten the hint but he needed to know something, know if they were still together. "Good night."

He put his foot in the door, keeping it from closing completely. "One thing."

She sighed. "What?"

"Us...is there still an us?"

She looked down for a moment, and then looked at him. And he could tell before she even opened her mouth that she was having second thoughts. "I honestly don't know, Don."

He nodded slowly and removed his foot. "Guess we'll have to talk later, then."

"Yeah." She shut the door gently and he waited a moment, listening to her head back into her living room more. And then he turned around and walked away, more depressed than he'd been when he came to her in the first place that evening.

  
**And Now There’s Nothing Left**  
Bleach  
_Ichimaru Gin/Matsumosto Rangiku_   


She had moved. He hadn’t expected her to move, and instead of the sword thrust going into her shoulder it pierced her heart. He stopped in shock as blood gushed out of the wound, and she slid off his blade. He hadn’t meant to hurt her so badly. He’d done it all for her, _everything_ , and he was nearly sure he had killed her in his folly.

He went to her, heard her breath coming in shallow, saw blood welling up at the corner of her mouth. “Rangiku,” he said softly before he began performing kidou in his head, trying to draw on all his knowledge before it’s too late.

“Why?” she whispered.

“I only wanted to stop Aizen from noticing you,” he said, smoothing her hair back. He went back to doing kidou. He had to save her, or at the very least, he had to try. He couldn’t just leave her, vengeance on Aizen be damned. 

“Gin,” she said softly, and he knew it was a losing battle. He was losing her. His beacon for so long, the person who had given him meaning and purpose, she was leaving and it was by his hand. “I love you, even though…”

“I love you too, Rangiku,” he said softly as he felt the last of her life ebb away, felt the weak rise and fall of her chest stop. He held her for a moment, then used his fingers to close her eyes. He looked at her, his resolve even more determined. Aizen would pay, would pay dearly, and then he would offer himself up for whatever punishment Soul Society felt like doling out. Because now he was simply a husk, a shell of his former self, and once he had his revenge he had nothing left to live for.

  
**Worth It In The End**  
St. Trinian’s  
_Kelly Jones/Annabelle Fritton_   


She had tried to stay honest. She loved Annabelle, she did. She adored her, wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, but her damn job…her job caused her to keep secrets, come up with half truths to cover up the various things she had to do in the course of the activities she was involved in. And she tried her best to be honest with her Belle, tell her as much as she could, but she’d signed the secrets act. There were certain things she _couldn’t_ say.

It killed her. Oh, she’d spill it all in an instant, if it would bridge this gulf between them. The distance between them had been growing wider and wider as she’d been called away on more missions, as she’d had to keep more secrets, as she’d had to spend more time away from her. She could see Annabelle pulling away, shielding herself, closing herself off. And oh, Lord, she hated this.

She knew even if she told her the truth, even if she was able, it might not make a difference now. So many lies had been told, so many half truths uttered that by now the truth very well may have lost all its meaning. That left her feeling quite miserable about the whole thing, to be honest, that even if it was all able to come out in the open she may have lost her love anyway, and it made her wonder if it was worth it all in the end anyway, if it was worth it all to give everything for Queen and country if she had nothing waiting for her in the end.

She doubted it very much, but she supposed that was her lot in life.

  
**Cursed**  
Once Upon A Time  
_Graham Humbert/Emma Swan_   


He had dropped dead not that long after kissing her. She had wondered, perhaps, if there was something wrong with her. She’s never had anyone die from her kissing her before. She hadn’t kissed very many men, but enough to have a decent reference sample, and as far as she knew all of them were alive and well. For Graham to have just died…it had to be her fault.

He had been a good man. Flawed and maybe a little misguided, but good at heart. He would have been a good man to try and have a relationship with to try and start something with that might fill up one of the many holes that peppered her soul. She had liked him, liked him for more than just his looks. She had enjoyed moments in the office with him, had enjoyed sharing a joke or hearing him laugh. And yeah, he’d been good-looking, but there had been more to it than that. More to him, more that she had wanted to find out.

Now he was gone and she was alone again, left adrift in this town with no real friends except Mary Margaret, no chance at anything more fulfilling. She didn’t often wish she had a significant other to share the details of her life with, but she had thought Graham might fit nicely in that spot in her life, and now he was only another could have been, another regret. She had enough of those already she hadn’t wanted any more. But that sadly, was her lot in life. She had better get used to it.


End file.
